Stand
by SetTheTruthFree
Summary: Songifc with the song Stand By Rascal Flatts. Sirius stands up to his 'Family's' abuse. Hope you enjoy, R&R please Oneshot. Rated for Violence, Language, and safety


Disclaimer: Sadly Sirius and everyone else in the HP universe is not mine…but I do enjoy borrowing them to use as my evil monkey puppets of absolute doom. Fly monkey puppets, Fly! –ahem-

A/N I don't really know why I wrote it…I guess cuz I can I know that this song didn't come out 'til like the 90s or something, but it fit so if you has a problem with it, keep it to yourself, I don't really give a damn. Enjoy.

Stand

_You feel like a candle in a hurricane  
Just like a picture with a broken frame  
Alone and helpless  
Like you've lost your fight  
But you'll be alright,  
You'll be alright  
_  
"Your mother and I have tried everything to get you to behave. Maybe this will help you," Sirius' father looked down at Sirius with cruel eyes and punched him square in the jaw. Sirius fell to the floor just to see his father's foot connect with his handsome face and he heard father mutter "_Crucio!_" He writhed in unbelievable pain, but he did not scream, he would not scream. This wasn't the first time his father had beaten him. He felt like he was all alone, like he was a candle that was being blown out or a picture that had been thrown.

_Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what you're made of  
You might bend, till you break  
Cause its all you can take  
On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad you get strong  
Wipe your hands shake it off  
Then you Stand, Then you stand  
_  
When the curse had lifted he tried to get back up, only to be shoved back to the floor. He could taste the coppery blood in his mouth from biting his lip so he wouldn't scream. He was sure he had broken something and he knew he couldn't take much more. He got to his knees and shot a murderous glare at his_father_. He wouldn't take his family's shit anymore. He shook his hair out of his face, wiped the blood from his mouth and stood up, brandishing his wand and shoving it in his father's face. He thundered "_CRUCIO_!" at his father and watched with pleasure as he fell to the floor and started screaming and writhing in pain. He lifted the curse and ran out of the room to grab his trunk, which he didn't even bother to unpack. He slid down the stairs, trunk in tow and stormily walked out of the house. He kept walking and never looked back.

_Life's like a novel  
With the end ripped out  
The edge of a canyon  
With only one way down  
Take what you're given before its gone  
Start holding on, keep holding on._

Sirius didn't know what he was going to do. He wished that he knew he was going to do that then he could've made a plan. But that's life for you. He figured there was only one place he could go and that was James' house. He took his chance by leaving his family and he was going to hold on to that forever.

_Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what you're made of  
You might bend, till you break  
Cause its all you can take  
On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad you get strong  
Wipe your hands shake it off  
Then you Stand, Then you stand_

Sirius replayed the incident in his mind. He couldn't believe he had just done that. He limped around the corner trying not the wince at every couple of breaths. He figured the smartest way to get to James' house was by floo powder. But he'd have to go to the leaky cauldron for that, and to get there he'd have to take the underground. Upon entering the station he got pushed in shoved among the crowd. He fell to the ground and tasted more blood from where the inside of his lip started bleeding again. He looked up at the people who didn't even notice him and started to get angry. But he decided against doing much about it.

_Every time you get up  
And get back in the race  
One more small piece of you  
Starts to fall into place  
Ooohhh_

He just stood back up trying to shake off the pain in his knees and side. He rejoined the 'race' against the clock to find the right train. Then it clicked. He realized that what he had just left wasn't his family, the Marauders were his family. Now that he had left his fake family he felt whole. Like another piece of him had fallen into place.

A/N So that's was my first fully finished-I-think-it's-not-trash songfic. Please R&R also I'd like to say WOOT GO SIRIUS! Tis 'bout time he stood up for himself. And with that I say,  
_Until next Time_

Happy FanFictioning

STTF  
"There has been only one Christmas - the rest are anniversaries." W.J. Cameron


End file.
